The Lost Samurai's Way
by HeavensTeir
Summary: What happens when a Samurai with a 'Special Gift' loses his village and has to find a new one? Find out here! This story contains OC's, Fighting, Lemons, and Surprises to come! Some characters will be OoC but not to the point where they are no longer themselves "Hopefully". This is my first fanfic fyi, Enjoy! -Teir
1. Shinobi Hater! : C1

**Hey guys Teir here bringing you guys one of my first uploads containing OC's, Fighting, Lemons, and Surprises to come! Hope you guys like it as much as I enjoy writing it for you folks! Some parts may seem a bit confusing but just keep reading it'll get cleared up in the later in the chapter(s) 'Hopefully' XD. *There may still be some minor mistakes so if you guys wouldn't mind pointing those out it'd be very useful!* Enjoy please leave a R/R if you enjoyed reading it! -Teir**

**Chapter 1:**

**Standard Pov:**

* * *

"Shinobi…. What does it truly mean to be a shinobi? What do they fight for…." The brown haired male said looking over his village that had been burnt down into ashes.

"Kyoko….is this what you would've fought for?" Looking at the remains of his home town the teenage male felt the urge to take his life. Pulling out his kodachi (Shorter sword a samurai would carry) he kneeled to the ground and felt his eyes swell with tears.

"I have lost everything father… I have failed to protect what you once loved and cared for so much. My honor.. my world have been taken from me and I shall take my own life now." Readying himself he hesitated thinking of all he loved and everything he had lost.

"Father!" the young male screamed as he raised his kodachi in to the air. As the blossoms of spring danced their way over the sky and kissed his cheeks he dropped his short sword and fell to the ground crying.

"I'm sorry father… I am a disgrace of a son…" wallowing in his own despair grabbed his kodachi and stood swinging it wildly screaming out the names of the villagers and apologizing after he said every name.

"Kyoko my sister…. I'm sorry that your dreams of becoming a kunoichi never came true, Father what would do if you were in my position? Would you have forgiven the Shinobi that have done this? Would you keep a grudge?" The confused male stopped and stared at the dark grey clouds that shaded this once peaceful village that his father had built for the samurai to live their life with the remaining honor they had.

As the male walked down the path and walked through the scorched village he recognized every burnt corpse and said his farewell to them. As tears fell from his cheeks once more he found the place where his house was and walked through the rubble with absolute despair he saw the bodies of his family members and fell down to his knees swearing and cursing at himself.

"Fuck! Why did I have to go and slack off from guarding the village?"

"Raikou…." The male jumped and looked around for the familiar voice he had heard.

"Kyoko!? Where are you!?" looking around and seeing nothing heard it once more coming from the pond. Running towards where he heard the voice he saw a little girl picking up a small pedal.

"Kyoko!"

"Raikou!" the little girl exclaimed running towards him.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" the brown haired male said in relief but was lost once more when the little simply ran straight through his body. Turning around he saw the image of his old house before it was burnt down and an image of his younger self picking up the little girl.

"Kyoko! Guess what!?"

"What!?"

"Daddy came back!"

As the male watched the scene play out he smiled at the sight of how great his life was back then but the smile quickly faded when he saw the corpse of his little sister lying down holding the remains of his first sword that was shattered when he protected Kyoko from his uncle. Carrying the corpse he went up to the hill where he stood previously screaming out the names of the villagers and began digging a hole.

"Forgive me Kyoko… I guess I really couldn't protect you in the end could I? I mean look at me talking to you.. I am such a failure at everything, Father left me with one job and I couldn't even do it." The male spoke as he finished up digging the grave and gently placed his little sister in.

The blonde looked at her one last time and started covering her with the displaced dirt. "No one should have to go through this no matter how cruel or innocent they may be. To see a younger sibling die before you is ….."

"Horrible… I know."

"Huh?" The young male startled looked up.

"I see you have the Me Higeki."

"What?" asking as he looked at the man with a steel mask.

"The Eye of Tragedy, let me show you."

The steel masked man clasped his hands together "Break."

Looking at him with fear Raikou saw that one of his eyes were glowing a deep blue from the eyehole.

"Your right eye has received it, didn't you notice a sudden burst of rage and strength?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your right eye is glowing like my left eye is glowing see?" The steel masked man grabbed my kodachi and held it eye level with me. "See?"

"What is this?"

"You are unique like me young man, this power grants you a sudden boost of chakra and increase your movement speed, this will take up chakra overtime so use it carefully because when you run out you are left defenseless until your body can recover from chakra exhaustion."

The steel masked man returned my blade "We met by chance kid, but if we ever happen to stumble into each other again, I will teach you how to control it easier but it's getting late and I have to places to be, farewell."

"Wait! How do I stop it?"

"Use your mind that's all."

As the man vanished Raikou was left with his 'gift' and stared at the clouds as it began to shower down on the ash that used to be his village. Stabbing his kodachi into the ground where he buried his little sister he placed his helmet on the butt of the blade and said his farewells before he walked off in hopes of finding a village that would accept him.

The yellow armored samurai took one last glance, "Father… I promise I will get revenge for this… I won't let any shinobi scum escape the reach of my blade nor my lightning…. I will use your teachings to rid this world or those filthy shinobi you hated."

* * *

**A couple of days later.**

**Raikou's Pov:**

"Finally made it to Tanigakure 'The Land of Rivers', just a week or two until I reach 'The Land of Iron'."

As I approached the village gates I was stopped by the village gate keeper that wore a head band. "Stop! State your reason for coming?"

"I'm just stopping by to grab some supplies and be on my way."

"Well then I'm afraid I can't let you pass while you are caring that weapon young man."

"I don't want any trouble."

"Nor do I so hand it over and I'll let you pass." The man held his hands out towards me.

Ignoring his hand I walked pass the gatekeeper who didn't take the action I chose to well.

"Hey! Stop!"

Still ignoring him I proceeded in but the commotion that he caused made more ninja show up stopping me in my tracks.

"Samurai?"

"What?"

"So I was correct what business do you have here?"

"Ask the gatekeeper over there." I pointed out as I continued in.

"I afraid I can't allow that samurai." The river ninja spoke as he stood in front of me with a kunai in his hands.

"Better for me since I'll just get practice in fighting shinobi." I smirked as I readied myself unsheathing my katana.

"You dare draw your blade samurai?"

All of the ninja surrounding me looked in shock as I held the katana at the ninja which I assumed was the leader.

"Stand back. This is between me and the samurai."

"You should really rethink that."

The other river ninja looked at one another and obeyed as he had told them.

"I'm confident in my skill."

"I'll test that for you myself shinobi…."

In a flash he disappeared, anticipating his movements I swiftly swung my blade behind me making the ninja stop and block it with his kunai.

"How did you…" Kneeing him in the gut I felt his body lose its balance so I quickly took advantage and hit him to the ground using the butt of my katana to contact him on the back of the neck.

Quickly the river ninja surrounded me in a circle. "Perfect." I smirked as I sent a small amount of chakra to my katana.

Three of them ran wildly at me coming at me from a triangle shape I decide to let the first miss and knock over the other second shinobi who had fallen to the ground as his comrade crashed into him. _Now's my chance._

"**Lightning Charge!" **

With a swift and flawless swing of my blade a rush of lightning and electricity broke the Earth's surface and like a wave grew larger as it emitted thousands of chirping noises disorienting the river ninja. As quickly as it came it contacted the two water users just as fast sending both of them soaring in the same direction paralyzed as the two were no longer able to move when they contacted the ground.

The third ninja stopped and looked in fear as I smiled at him and instantly appeared before him spinning and landing a strike on him making him bleed uncontrollably.

"Get him!" a female ninja shouted running in my direction as the rest of the shinobi followed her.

Quickly dodging the Kunoichi I spun and placed in strong left hook into her rib cage breaking and displacing some of her bones sent her flying up a good three feet before she feel back down onto the surface of the Earth. Wielding the katana in one hand I manage to block myself from incoming kunai that were thrown at me and see that two river ninja were casting a justu while four others charged.

Quickly adjusting my feet so that my left foot is pivoted outwards from me the first of the group throws a quick jab but purposely misses throwing me off as my body reacted by throwing a kick a nothing.

_Damn he got me_. As the first one manages to get behind me the others overwhelm me by grabbing my hold of my arms so I can't swing at them then I notice that rain had started pouring over us. _Damn those two created rain now it looks like this might just get interesting. _

Releasing my grip on the blade I take a deep breath pretending that I lost grip and waited for the katana to hit the ground, while the two river ninja began doing hand signs the three the held my hands were restricting me. As my katana hit the ground I bashed my head into one of the ninja causing his grip around my wrist to loosen and I grabbed the handle of my blade and sent an immense amount of chakra to it

"**Lightning Impulse!"**

This shocked the enemy around me allowing to break free from their grip as they fell down paralyzed I turned my attention towards the two that were casting their jutsu.

"**Water style: Twin Dragon Jutsu!" **

"Shit!" dropping my katana I quickly joined my hands together. "Break!" Seeing the enemys' eyes now filled with fear, they lost concentration and the two legendary water beast fell to the ground and found their way into the ground. Smiling at the two I sent great amounts of chakra to my hands then in a flash I felt both of my hands rip through warm flesh as I pierced through both of the river shinobi with my chakra infested hands lifting them up off the ground made both shriek with uncontrollable pain.

Throwing the two to the ground they began to bleed out as I turned around to see the last of one still performing the jutsu I smiled at him and spiraled a wild chakra effigy that covered my whole right arm in a bright purple. Just as I was going to burst towards him I was stopped as my legs were frozen to the ground and the ice crawled up stopping at my head making me immobile.

"Lucky bastard…" I said smiling at him while I sent a great amount of chakra throughout my body to create heat.

"You killed my friends today you monster I'm gonna make you pay with your life." The angry shinobi spoke as he pulled out his kunai and approached me confidently.

Feeling the ice on the inside melt I began to concentrate great amounts of chakra into my hand hoping that he wouldn't notice. As he drew closer he grabbed my head and looked at my shining blue eye and raised the hand gripping the kunai in the air ready to thrust down and with the flick of my wrist the ice broke and I grabbed him by the neck lifting him up, making him drop the kunai. With him focusing on trying to get out I release the chakra the built in my hand creating a fierce and wild chakra blade that would spiral if I lost focus on it for too long.

"Do it…"

Starring at him with my Higeki I tossed him up and readied myself.

* * *

**Standard Pov: **

As the blood stained samurai entered the village multiple randoms ran up to him offering him a place to clean up as it seemed he was hurt but he simply denied. _These people wouldn't be this nice if they saw what happened behind those gates…._ As the brown haired man walked into a nearby store he was greeted by someone who looked rather curious.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Huh?" The brown haired male turned around to seek who had called out to him.

A blonde shinobi looked at him smiling. "I know this may seem weird but could you do me a favor?"

Raikou looked at the older blonde questionably as his hand reached down for his katana.

"What is it?"

"Easy there I just need you to deliver this to someone, you look like you're strong enough to handle yourself." The blonde spoke as he held a scroll at the blood covered male.

"What do I get and why can't you do it yourself?" The brown haired male asked as his grip around his katana tightened.

"Whoa. Calm down there I know that you're suffering from chakra exhaustion there sir so I'd recommend that you don't and I'll get you whatever you came for in this village, plus I saw what you did outside, if you know what I mean. I can clear that for you so you aren't y'know."

Cooling himself he obeyed the mysterious man and let go of his katana "You still didn't fully answer me."

"Right, I won't be going back to my home village for a long time due to the mission that I was just sent on so I'd like you to give this to my family, specifically my daughter Ino if possible."

"Where and how?"

"Konohagakure 'The Land of the Hidden Leaf' just let the hokage know that Inoichi Yamanka sent you that's all that she will need to know."

"….Alright since I'm heading in that direction anyways I'll accept your offer Inoichi."

"Thank you now I'll get you that string and knife along with some food. Oh and I'd recommend taking this it'll help you recover from that chakra exhaustion a lot faster."

The blonde male threw a pill at the surprised male as he barely caught it the brown haired man examined it. "…..How did you know what I was going to get?"

"I am what you can call a 'Mind Reader' ahahaha! And don't worry it's not poisoned I swear on my life."

Nodding he ate the pill and shortly after he grabbed the items that the blonde had bought for him and went on his way towards the 'The Land of the Hidden Leaf' noticing that the bodies were gone and all the evidence that fight were erased.

* * *

**One week after Inoichi requests Raikou's help**

**Raikou's Pov :**

According to my map it says the Konohagakure isn't so far away from here but I think that I've made enough progress for today. I think it's time for me to set up camp. Taking out my katana I stab it into the ground and place a rock where the shade is and look for nearby twigs to start a small fire to keep me warm during the night.

After an hour or so I finally finish camp and look at the shadow and the rock "About 50 minutes so that means an hour of light left." Pulling out my last fish that I caught yesterday at a stream I had come across I jam it in between two sticks and place it over the fire.

"Shika!"

"Huh?" Hearing the scream of a female voice grabbed my attention as I grabbed my katana I look back at my fire and fish thinking if I should put it out. _There's no point… I'll be back before then._

Quickly making my way through the forest to where I heard the scream I see 5 Ninja fighting. Analyzing the area I notice that 2 are severly injured with a platinum blonde woman caring for them both while the other with a dog on his back is having trouble fighting that man in a cloud cloak.

After a few minutes of watching I'm finally able to see the man with the cloak and he seems to be wearing the same steel mask as that other man I saw the other day. Right as I was just about to jump in and help him I hear the man with the dog screaming at the blonde girl to stay back.

"Ino? Did I hear that correctly? Wasn't I supposed to give her this letter? Damn guess I have no choice…."

Drawing my blade I try to get the jump on the cloaked man as I focus my chakra into my blade. With strong shoulders I drive me blade from the ground and powerfully force it into the air.

"**Lightning Charge!"**

"What the!?" Barely missing I notice the masked man stumbled back from the surprise and began to laugh.

"Oh it's you, great timing mind giving a hand?"

"I'm sorry but this time it looks like you won't be able to teach me much." I smirked.

"Wrong answer kid!"

The masked man sprang at me without hesitation giving me no time to move at all kneeing me in the gut displacing and bending my samurai through the use of him concentrating a large amount of chakra into his knee.

As I flew into a tree right next the platinum blonde female I let out a loud cry of agony as I gasped for air. Quickly the masked man appeared before my eyes and grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up into the air he gave out a hysterical laugh and bashed my head into the tree.

"Argh!"

"**Akimaru! Fang Wolf Fang!" **

Watching two spirals hurricane their way over here one of them hits the masked man and latched himself onto the man clawing and ripping apart his cloak.

"Are you okay!?" The female kunoichi asked worried about my health.

"I don't need your help 'ninja'." I said as I tore my samurai chest piece off breathing heavily for air I saw my breath come out clouding the blonde's face from my vision and quickly faded away as I stood clasping my hands together. "Break!"

Releasing a powerful surge of energy into me I grabbed my katana and sent an enormous amount of chakra into it making sync with my chakra so that it would have a constant flow of power I dashed at the masked man.

"Move!" I screamed as I violently swung at the mask man making him have a hard time maneuvering.

We were on par speed wise but power wise I seemed to have the upper hand until he joined his hands together and unlocked his Higeki. Shortly after he finally started using jutsus.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**"

Sending a great ball of flame at me, barely escaping my death I rush from behind but when I swung the only thing I hit was his afterimage throwing me off and falling into his deadly combo he landed on me breaking my sword with his overwhelming kick he sent me flying into midair and appeared in front of me and punched me three bold times sending me sky rocketing towards Earth's hard surface like a falling meteor. _His fighting skill is beyond that of a shinobi. He is far superior at this moment…._

Struggling to get up I heard something about a gift.

"Hehehe let me show you guys the gift my friend Obito gave to me before he died."

The blonde looked at him in total fear as he blasted the man and his furry companion into a boulder that shattered the moment they contacted it.

"Kiba…"

"Your next blondie…"

The blonde now trembling and crying she hugged the spikey haired man "Those red eyes…"

"Yes they belong to Kyoufu Akuma now!"

* * *

**Standard Pov:**

As the masked man raised his arm to deal the killing blow a was knocked to the ground by a man covered in purple lightning. The glow in his right eye stared directly at the masked man's Mangekyo Sharingan with killing intent challenging the authority and effect the Sharingan held.

"I see so the eyes can resist even the strongest genjutsu."

"You rely too much on those eyes Kyoufu." The yellow chainmailed man panted seeing his breath appear before his eyes once more he constructed a blade made of purple chakra in his hand and held it up at the devil himself.

The man took off his mask and revealed himself to the blonde and the Higeki wielder.

"You, look like Naruto! And his dad!"

"Don't compare me to my older brother nor his son you little bitch!"

"What!?"

"That's right!"

"I'm sorry I don't know who they are nor do I care to know who they are lets' finish this!"

The young yellow chain mailed man rushed at the Sharingan wielder who easily outmaneuvered the new Higeki user luring him towards a tree. The brown haired male full aware of this purposely lured himself closer missing the last swing and took a deep exhaling with chakra flowing out with his breath.

"King me." He whispered as the Sharingan user flashed behind him and attempted to axe kick the samurai to the ground failed and froze when he saw the 7 kunai that were implanted into the tree and saw that wires were connected to each one. Pulling the chakra strings he managed to entangle the the Sharingan user by the legs momentarily immobilizing his movements. "Good move kid."

Smiling the chain mail wearer dashed at the man but felt his control over the chakra blade as the remaining chakra he had begun to run out his blade spiraled more and more. As the Higeki faded from the bruised male the chakra strings wore off and the blade he held in his hands vanished as he was struck in the right rib cage by a strong solid standalone palm. It sent him tumbling to the ground screaming with tremendous pain and gasping for air.

"What a shame. You were so close!" the sharingan user smirked as he took a deep breath and held his hands in a tiger seal readying a fire release jutsu.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

The man unleashed a gigantic sized fireball consuming the samurai in the flames and stopped when he noticed the earth wall that was built right before he unleashed his jutsu and looked over to see that the blonde was still concentrating on keeping the jutsu up. Hearing the rustle in the trees the sharingan user felt himself coming close to reaching his limit swore at himself as he fled from the scene.

"Damn one after another. Fuck me!"

Ino released the hand seal and the walls collapsed around the male that was still having trouble breathing. She quickly rushed to his side to give her savoir immediate attention knowing that he took some from that last jutsu because she was a few seconds too slow to bring up the walls before they reached him.

"Everythings going to be fine now stay with me okay?" Ino croaked as tears ran down her face.

Within seconds the leaf shinobi support team showed up and helped the injured get back to the village where they could properly treat them.

* * *

**Wooooh! Hot fingers xD What did you guys think of the first chappy? Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try to get out the second one today also! Please leave a R/R thanks guys! **


	2. Recovery : C2

**Heya there everyone Teir here bringing you the second chapter of my first fanfic evar! Woooh! Please leave a R/R to show me some support so i know i don't suck xD just messin but please do submit them it'd be great to get something back from you guys once in a while ;). I know this chapter is very short compared to the first but i think that most of you would enjoy it. (Note): Please let me know if this is to cramped so i know to space out the writing more for future chapters! - Teir**

**Chapter 2: Recovery**

**Standard Pov:**

* * *

The brown haired male awoke from his unconsciousness and stared at the room he was being confined in. "Where am I?"

Trying to get up from the white sheeted bed he was stopped from a sharp pain in his chest shot him back down. "Argh!"

Feeling his ribs he felt that 4 of them were broken and noticed that both of his arms were wrapped in white cloth as well. The injured male turned over to the side and noticed that flowers had been left there from earlier today. "White Lilies….."

As he stared at the beautiful white flowers he thought about what happened to him before he was knocked unconscious. "That girl…" He growled clinching his hands while thinking about what happened.

"That… kunoichi, saved my life.." Raising his right hand into the air he stared at the ceiling and thought of the last time he was held in a hospital.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_Raikou! What were you thinking picking a fight like that!?"_

"_They were going to kill the villagers…"_

"_Still you should've ran you fool, taking on 7 bandits by yourself! You haven't even fully learned how to control your chakra and yet you still tried fighting them! Luckily Kyoko told me where you went or else you would've died."_

"_Sorry dad I just thought I was strong enough to protect them…"_

"_Just remember this son, there are no 'Next Times' you only have one life and if you make a wrong move it could lead you to your own death."_

_Hearing the door burst open both of the male turned their attention towards the entrance "Raikou! You're okay!" The little brown haired girl exclaimed running to her brother's side._

"_Kyoko. Hey how was your day so far?" the injured male asked his sister._

"_Scary… I thought that you were going to die… when you told me to run I really thought you were going to."_

_Frowning at the sight of his younger sibling cry "You know that I am a strong samurai Kyoko! You don't have to worry see?" The injured male reassured his little sister flexing his refined biceps and triceps at his sister. _

_Watching as the tears stopped the young girl smiled and nodded at her brother "Oh I brought you something Rai… Here!"_

"_What's this Kyoko?" The injured male asked politely._

"_It's a white lily flower! Mommy said that you would like it!" Smiling at the sight of his younger sister giving him the flower._

"_Your birthday's in two weeks isn't it Kyoko?"_

"_M-hm!" the young female cheered._

"_That's great! I have something planned for your seventh birthday! You said you wanted to become a kunoichi when you grew up didn't you?"_

"_Yeah!" the young brunette cheered once more._

"_Then you're gonna enjoy your birthday surprise Kyoko."_

_His little sister hugged him "Well it better be as great as you say it is!"_

**End Flashback:**

* * *

Smiling at the memory he heard a voice coming from outside of the door, alarming him he jerked himself up from the bed making him clench his teeth together so he would scream from the pain, but failed to sit up in the end. Looking at the door as it began to open she saw a woman around his age open the door while she was talking to someone.

"Okay Tsunade I'll be sure to drop by later!"

The blonde entered the room and looked at me surprisingly "Oh you're finally up! Did you see the flowers I brought for you?"

Startling the injured male he glanced back at the flowers and nodded "Oh ugh.. Yeah they are um.. Beautiful."

"I know right! I'm glad that you're finally up I wanted to say thank you for a while now but you were out for quite a few days."

"Days! How long was I here?"

"About 5-6 days, I'm actually surprised that you are even able to talk with your ribs broken like that."

"5 to 6 days huh…"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life is all…." _Never in my life did I think I would need to say thank you to a ninja before in my life!_

The blonde blushed "Oh! Um err…."

"If you hadn't made that rock wall I would've died in his fire… For that, I owe you my life." The male spoke turning his head away from the blonde and looked at the lilies that were now being hit by the sun's rays.

"Well actually I umm…."

The male turned his head over and looked at the blonde that was now blushing an even deeper pinkish red than before "You what?"

"I um.." the blonde fiddled when her index fingers for a bit "I actually want to come and say thank you for saving my life…"

"Huh?" _Why would a ninja ever think about thanking a samurai?_

"Well if you never should up when you did, I think that every single member of my squad would've died there."

Watching the blonde sit next to him now he saw that tears were now starting to swell up in her eyes "I felt so….. so useless against him…."

The injured male frowned at the sight of seeing someone cry, he never saw or heard of a ninja crying before nor did he care for one until now, the one crying before him made him feel truly sad because he felt the same pain before.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_Dad!"_

_The teenage samurai screamed out to his father as he held off the snake man's clones._

"_Stay back Raikou! Whatever you do, don't interrupt." _

_After several hours of constant clashing a shinobi with circular glasses appeared behind his father struck down the head of the village. Unable to go to his father's aid the young samurai unleashed a powerful lighting strike dispelling the clones in one fell swoop but was overwhelmed by the snake man's powerful blow to his stomach. Making him fall to the ground the young samurai held out his hand towards his father as he slowly loss grip of his consciousness the last thing he saw was his father being decapitated by the shinobi with glasses._

**End Flashback:**

* * *

**Ino's Pov:**

I can't believe that I'm crying in front of him right now. Something about his presence just makes me feel so, at home, comfortable, and safe. As I continued covering my face as I cried I felt and hand grasp mine, giving it a light squeeze. "Huh?"

Looking at the hand I saw that the injured man was now holding my hand and smiling.

"Don't cry, I know exactly how you feel…."

His comment threw me back and confused me "What do you mean? You were able to keep up with him just fine."

As he tried to sit up I saw him struggling and decided to help him as much as I can without hurting him too much.

"Thank you." He replied as his hand squeezed mine a little bit tighter but still had a weak and fragile feel to it making me blush a little bit. He took a deep breath and looked at my eyes. "Blue…"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes are blue…"

"Oh yeah, I know, but that's a little weird saying that right now."

"Well to me I think it'll help you understand more."

I looked at him confused as he brought his other hand and looked at me "Do you mind if I borrow some?"

I looked him blushing "Um.. no go ahead."

He smiled "Break." While he closed his eyes I felt that a small portion of my chakra was being used.

"I'm pretty sure you saw this already but I'll show you again." He opened his eyes and I saw that his right eyes was glowing blue while his other eye remained the same hazel brown color.

"Yeah I remember."

"It's called the Higeki or the 'Eye of Tragedy'."

I nodded trying not to interrupt him and starred at his shining blue eye which I noticed had an X with the pupil at the intersection of the two lines.

"This is what allowed me to keep up with Kyoufu for a short amount of time. It gives me a large surplus of chakra and allows me to move at incredible speeds and gives me the ability to see things faster than my regulars would grant allowing me to keep up with my opponents' movements at the cost of using up my own chakra. Plus it allows me to control chakra easier and it allows me to sustain more powerful blows when I have it. Do you kind of understand?"

"Yes…. I am a bit lost but I won't ask too much about it." I stared at him as he closed his eyes and saw that the glowing eye had returned to eye's original hazelnut brown color.

He frowned a bit as he looked at me. "My armor…."

"Oh yeah about that, I'm sorry that we weren't able to fix it, it was broken when the recovery team found it the day after they brought us to the hospital."

"I'm not concerned about that. I am concerned about what was in my armor."

"Oh and what might that have been?"

"Something I was supposed to give to you Ino."

"Something for me? Wait…..How do you know my name?" I looked at him awkwardly and confused.

"Oh right I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Raikou Kanashii. On my way here I met your father and he asked me to give a scroll to you but that was in the armour."

"My dad!? You saw him!? Where? He's been gone for weeks now and hasn't said a word!"

I asked him abruptly as I pushed him back down onto the bed and sat on top of him without me knowing what I was doing hurt Raikou severely but he didn't show any change in emotion as I did so to signify that he was in pain. He simply smiled "I last saw him at the 'Land of Rivers'."

Pushing down on his chest harder "When was this!?"

He coughed which I thought was normal because I did jerk him down I still didn't realize that what I was doing made him very uncomfortable. "About two weeks ago." He replied.

"Two weeks ago!?" I cried out before being silenced by a pair of lips that had latched themselves onto mine, I was taken aback by the warm and soft wet invader that had found its way into my mouth and instinctively I went to inspect the invader myself and found that it was quite friendly and very experienced.

Breaking the kiss Raikou spoke "Sorry you were kinda hurting me so I had to do something about that."

Blushing wildly I was left speechless as the man who saved my life along with many others who I've just come to meet gave me my first real kiss shocked me. Looking down I saw that my left hand was still on Raikou's broken ribs and quickly removed them. "I…err..umm.. You, I mean….me, no…" _What's wrong with me? Why can't I talk correctly? Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? This rush… it's nothing like I've felt before, it feels like I have millions of butterflies in my stomach right now! I never felt this way even around Sasuke I never felt this nervous before… what do I do!?_

"It's okay I know exactly what you said." Raikou smiled at me placing his hand on top of mine.

Snapping back to reality when I felt Raikou touch my hand "Huh!? Oh umm…. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't mean to because if you did you wouldn't have pushed me down so hard that second time." He said teasingly and chuckled a bit before our eyes locked once more.

_Oh no it's getting worse… _"Errr…Umm I'm sorry but it's getting late! I-I-I um… have to go somewhere I'll come back tomorrow to umm.. umm.. kis, I mean check up on you!" I said jerking back and running towards the door hearing him give out a sigh before I closed the door behind me.

"Oh man! That was too close…." Placing a hand over my breast I felt it beating rapidly in excitement and wanting more of, more of 'him'.

_What's going on with me? I'm Ino! The girl that can get any guy in the village… yet why do I feel like I need him? Stop! I have to calm myself…._

Letting out a small gasp I closed my legs a little and confirm that my panties are damp from the sudden excitement my body had just felt.

"Oh, Hi Ino are you okay? You seem to be a bit red today are you sick?" my pink haired friend asked as I walked by.

"Oh yes I'm perfectly fine Sakura! Don't worry about me I just came out of a rather hot room is all, I'll be heading back home now.

"Oh okay then, be careful on your walk back okay I don't want to see you getting hurt again okay?"

"Yeah I will Sakura….." Walking out of the hospital I look up at the room where Raikou is and unintentionally bite my lower lip and think of multiple scenarios of what could happen if I came to visit him tomorrow. Walking off home I thought about where my father would be and about what just happened to me today.

* * *

**Roy's Pov:**

Grunting as I lay back down I raise my right hand up into the air once more "Raikou… what did you just get yourself into? Of course a ninja right….."

Letting my right hand drop onto my eye "This power…..use it for revenge, justice, or for whatever reason I wish? Shinobi… Father … I'm lost right now… what should I use this power for?"

Looking over to the White Lilies "Kyoko… would you agree with my decision?"

After several hours had passed I looked outside the window and saw all of the lights of this village fill the night with warmth and love "She'll be the exception…"

* * *

**I know you hate me : but i love all of you. Please leave a R/R if you enjoyed reading this series so far! Next chapter will come when it's ready : - Teir**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya there everyone Teir bringing you guys the third chap of this series! This chapter has quite a long FB but bear with it because it'll all link itself in the later chapters 'Hopefully' ;) As always please leave a R/R and enjoy! - Teir**

** Intersection PVSE - Thanks for the Rev man, gives me some help on what you guys are thinking and i'm glad you're enjoying the chapters! **

**Chapter 3:**

**The following day.**

**Raikou's Pov:**

* * *

Awaking from the deep sleep I had fell into I looked around the room seeing a nurse open the curtains to let the sun in "Excuse me?"

"Oh you're up? Yes what can I do for you?"

"I have to use the bathroom could you help me get up?"

The nurse nodded and grabbed me by the hand and shoulder then gently helped me up to my feet.

"Would you like me to accompany you there sir?"

"No thank you miss, and please just call me Rai."

"Okay then 'Rai' I'll be in here tiding up for a little while."

Smiling and nodding my head I found my way to the bathroom.

A few moments later I flushed the yellowish waste down and walked over to the sink to wash my hands, looking at the mirror I saw that dried drool was on my face.

Giving a small sigh I pushed down the drain plug and filled it up with warm water and began rinsing my face to rid the light white lining that was around my mouth and lower right cheek. Starring at the puddle that reflected my face in the sink as the drops on my face fell into the sink causing tiny ripples to form and blurred my reflection brought up memories of my family.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Looking down at the pond I saw a reflection of myself with the sun shining down from behind me creating a whole new alternate universe that copied this world's actions flawlessly and silently. Looking at the water I felt multiple drops fall from my face and into the alternate universe causing a disturbance that broke the silence of the pond as it mimicked my tears by sending the sounds of drops back in my direction. "Dad… I promise that I will protect this village with my life I'll make sure to see it through that my generation will live to tell the story of this village to their children. I will promise that as the new head leader of the Kanashii family." _

_A light breeze passed by and carried my tears along with it as I put on a fake happy mask when I heard my only sibling come outside. "Oh Ko! How was your first day back at school?"_

"_Oh… it was fine… I guess, besides the fact that everyone treated me like a little girl."_

_Smiling her "That's because you are."_

"_No I'm not, I'm a fucking teen that can take care of myself!"_

"_Right…. No matter how much you'd like to tell yourself that, you're still going to stay a 'little sister' to me and you know that just as well as I do, no one can take that away."_

"_Yeah right….What if someone came and killed me in my sleep." The young teen said sarcastically._

"_Well I won't let that happen Ko, remember that! You see this?" I smiled pointing my thumb at symbol that had been engraved on my helmet._

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_This means that I'm the strongest village! So I as long as I'm here I protect this village and be able to protect my little sister from anything!"_

_She sent a reassuring smile my way as I gave her a kiss on the forehead and brushed her hair. "I can't wait for mom to send us another letter…. I miss her a lot Rai.." _

_Frowning at the comment my sister said she looked up at me and frowned as well. "What's wrong Rai?"_

_Feeling tears crawl down my cheeks, "I-I don't think mom is ever going to right back Ko…." _

"_What do you mean Rai?"_

_As I cried to myself I thought of the lie that our father had started to hide the truth of mom's death to Kyoko so wouldn't have to bear the pain that we had felt when she had passed. _

"_Mom never left the village when you were born….."_

"_What do you mean? Is she still here? Where is she?"_

"_The letters that you were given….were…."_

_Looking at the expression on Kyoko's face instantly told me that she had lost all hope and faith in me._

"_You mean… mom never wrote those letters…."_

_Feeling a strong pain in my heart I looked at the sister that helped mend my wounds from the death of our father and stood up for me when dad would take my training to far and push me to the point where I was no longer able to stand. Looking down at my feet I felt a sharp sting on my cheeks as she slapped me crying._

"_You mean that all of 'MY LIFE!' I was lied too! My role model! My M-Mom, was fake….."_

_Not know what else to do I grabbed her and hugged the young teen silently._

"_No! Get the fuck away from me! I don't want to ever see you again! How do I know that this isn't an act as well!?" _

_I reached out my hand but it was slapped away like it was but a mere piece of trash that was left on the table doing no one any good. _

"_Ko…"_

"_Don't you dare fucking call me that ever again!" She screamed as she pushed me into the clear and sparkling pond before she ran inside._

_Getting up from the pond "Ko…..I didn't mean to."_

_Taking off my samurai attire I changed into a plain yellow tee and blue shorts while my armor dried. I grabbed my first katana and analyzed the shattered blade as I placed a piece of paper down next to it and began writing a letter shedding tears. After an hour passed I grabbed my broken sword and wrapped it in a red sheet with a scroll taped on top._

_Walking up to Kyoko's room I still heard her weeping in pain and placed the gift in front of her door. Knocking on the door "Hey…."_

"_Go away!"_

"_I will but I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna go patrol the village and I'll be back later at night okay?"_

_Hearing no reply I from her I frowned and made my way downstairs grabbing my samurai attire and readied myself for patrolling the village. As I made my way out I heard a door open from upstairs bringing me a small smile before I grabbed my kodachi and walked out onto the road that led up to the patrol center. _

_Looking up at the sky as I walked along the road I greeted all of the commoners of this small yet self-sufficient village. Everyone here knew and loved each other one way or another, here neighbors stayed neighbors and friends stayed friends, no matter how you looked at it there was no denying that everyone here was one big family._

_Arriving at the patrol center I was greeted by the usual four men that sat there talking to each other happily and enjoying themselves. "Hey Raikou! You come everyday man take break man!"_

"_I can't do that Kyuzo you know that I don't feel safe if I don't do the runs myself."_

"_Hey tell you what Raikou, what if all four of us guys went to go do the runs for you so you could relax for once yeah? I mean nothing's ever happened before ever, so nothings gonna happen today, plus if something does come up you can count on us and all of the other samurai here to take care of it alright?"_

_The four laughed as they pushed me away and told me to go relax for the day. Leaving me with no other choice I did as I was told and made my way up the hill where me and dad watched the village together, I left to a meadow that was thirty minutes away then sat down near a tree and looked at the sky as I thought about the letter I had written to Kyoko._

"_I wonder if she's reading the letter I wrote right now…." _

_Raising my hand into the air I turn my head over and see the meadow of flowers "White Lilies…."_

_Dropping my hands "I can't believe that time dad asked me what flowers I liked so he could write it down in the letter….."_

_After a few hours under the tree I finally decide to head back to the village. "Man it looks like it's gonna rain… I should hurry back before I get soaked." Focusing my chakra into my feet I dash along the secret trail that me and my father made long ago and after a few minutes I reach a site that is heart-rending. _

_I saw the burnt remains of my village and screamed out for Kyoko for what felt like hours to me, unable to do anything until the fire was out I saw a group shinobi wearing fire protective gear leap from the village and into the forest. _

"_Shinobi…"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Raikou's Pov:**

Slamming my arm into the sink slightly cracking it I felt tears in my eyes but held them in "If only I hadn't left….. maybe, just maybe… I might have stopped it…."

Feeling a hatred grow in myself I unplugged the drain watching the water flow down lower and lower _What's my purpose in life now dad? What do I do with myself? Why am I so lost like I am right now? _

Hearing a voice draw nearer I gathered myself as I reached for the door handle but was surprised when a spikey haired man came in.

"Whoa! Sorry bout that, didn't know you were right there….."

Staring at the spikey haired man "I think I remember you from somewhere?"

"Oh man….. what a drag… well tell me when you remember it's a bit too much work for me pal." He said pushing me to the side and he walked into the bathroom stall.

Walking out, I made my way back to my room and found a surprising blonde coming out of there with a frown on her face. Smiling _So she decided to come back after all? _

"Why the long face Ino?"

"Huh?" I laughed a lightly making sure not to expand my diaphragm so I wouldn't myself from seeing her shocked reaction.

As I slowly approached the blonde I saw her cheeks turn a rosy pink "Oh Raikou!? I err-uh just came to visit but the n-nurse told me that you went to use the bathroom and you were gone for a long time so…..i errm.."

_Is she still thinking about what happened yesterday? I didn't think it was such a big deal…._ "You what?"

"Oh! I was just going to go look for you was all….I was a ummm.. worried, yeah!"

She gave out a fake laugh that seemed almost real, it was hard for me to tell if she meant it or not "Well you don't have to worry I'll be here for a while longer until I recover. Shall we go back inside?"

Ino nodded nervously "Y-yeah sure!"

As we entered the nurse finished up what she was doing and left us.

"I see that you're doing better than you were yesterday."

"Sort of, it's more like I just got used to the pain is all." I replied as sat down on the bed grunting.

"Ummm…. About my dad."

"Yes?"

"Did you tell you anything? The Hokage refused to tell me anything on where he went…."

"I'm sorry he didn't inform me on anything else other than to give you the letter and that he was going on a long mission that the hokage sent him on. He looked rather strong why are you so worried about him?" I said trying to reassure Ino.

"I know he's strong, but the way Tsunade looked at me when I asked her what he was doing in the Land of Rivers her face seemed to tense up like she was hiding something big but you're right my dad is strong and he can handle himself."

_This girl… for some reason I can't seem to wrap my head around what I'm feeling right now. Everything about this girl contradicts everything that my father told me about shinobi… She has feelings for her father, blushes like any other woman, laughs and sheds tears like anyone else would. She isn't a tool for war, she's not a lifeless vessel that kills upon order, nor is she a vicious monster that smiles at death, or someone who enjoys the pain of others._

"She seems to be like any human…."

"Huh? What did you say? Something about a human?"

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about my father was all…"

"Oh yeah I was meaning to ask you something else before we started talking about my dad and….umm, stuff, yesterday."

"Yeah about that. Sorry I didn't mean to do it, I just had to do something to get you off of me and that kinda just popped into my head for some reason so I just did it…. Sorry if it troubled you. I'll give you a proper apology once I get better."

"No you don't have to apologize! I actually kinda … ummm I'm sorry b-but I can't say for sure still."

Grabbing her hand I looked into her eyes and found myself lost at sea as tilted my head towards her, she responded by grasping my hand tighter and met me halfway. As our hot tongues entwined for what seemed to be ages I broke us apart and placed my forehead onto hers.

"Did that help you make up your decision?"

Looking down I saw her bite her lower lip and felt her breaths shake uneasily against my cheeks as she calmed herself and placed her other hand on the bed. Watching the blonde open her eyes she nervously smiled and opened her mouth.

_This feeling in my chest… It's like nothing I've felt before. Why am I so scared about her answer? Shouldn't I hate her? What am I doing right now?_

"Y-yes."

Smiling at the yes I got as conformation from her.

"I'm glad that you were my first kiss Raikou…"

"What!?" Jerking back I fell back onto the bed making a loud thump and hurt myself in the process.

Ino chuckled at this and blushed a beautiful rose red "Surprised?"

"Yeah… a little bit…"

"I guess that's a way to say 'Thank You' for saving my life."

I looked down at the comment that she had just said as it brought back memories of that day where he jumped in to help.

"What's wrong did I say something wrong?"

"No… You didn't but you shouldn't thank me."

"Why? If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now…"

Ino looked at me confused and grabbed me by the hands "What's wrong?"

"In all honesty, I hate all shinobi….."

The platinum blonde haired woman looked at me in total shock.

"YOU WHAT!?"

* * *

**Oh Yeah! Kool-aid is wak o-o Yes i know you hate me still :3 But i still love you all. Please leave a R/R it'll help a lot! Next chap will come probably within this next week or so. To those who are confused still bear with me i know it's confusing at some parts but i will post a recap shortly to explain what's happened so far. Thanks -Teir**


End file.
